Sonic Generations
Sonic Generations ( ソニックジェネレーションズ Sonikku Jenerēshonzu) es un juego de plataformas para la Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Nintendo 3DS y PC vía Steam. El juego fue creado para celebrar el 20° aniversario de Sonic the Hedgehog. La versión en japonés con subtítulos diferentes: Tiempo y Espacio Blanco (白の時空 Jikū Shiro no) para las consolas domésticas, y aventuras Blue (青の冒険 Ao ningún libro) para la versión de 3DS. Este juego se puede jugar en 3D en el 3DS y en las versiones de consola también, pero con un 3DTV, así como un par de gafas 3D son necesarios para la PS3 y Xbox 360. Se utiliza 3D estereoscópica con la participación de un par de pantallas en una. Jugabilidad Sonic Moderno thumb|left|Sonic Moderno como aparece en Sonic Generations Este Sonic tiene una jugabilidad basada en la de los ultimos juegos (Sonic Unleashed, Sonic Colors), utilizando el Homming Attack, Ataque Teledirigido (X-X, A-A), Sonic Boost, Turbo (cuadrado, X), el pisoton (X-O, A-B), deslizamiento, agacharse (O, B mientras se corre). Su perspectiva cambia entre 2D y 3D. Se puede andar en los rieles, para ir a nuevos caminos, o para avanzar en el nivel. Tambien puede utilizar poderes del Sonic Adventure, y al igual que en Sonic Adventure 2 en City Escape, puede utilizar una tabla de snowboard (en el mismo nivel), y hacer trucos con ella. La meta en su caso es el anillo gigante. En Planet Wisp, puede utilizar la capacidad del Wisp naranja, el Cohete naranja, para avanzar en el nivel y poder destruir ciertas plataformas y este lucha con el Perfect Chaos y Egg Dragon. Sonic Clásico thumb|Sonic Clásico como aparece en Sonic Generations Esta esta basada en la de los juegos de Mega Drive. Incluye 3 poderes: Jumpin Spin Attack, Salto Giratorio (X, A), Spin Dash, Torbellino (cuadrado, X), y si el botón de Spin Dash es presionado solo una vez y durante un segundo, Spin Attack. Sus niveles siempre son en 2D, y esta perspectiva es permanente. La meta en el caso de este Sonic es el panel con las caras de Eggman y Sonic. En Planet Wisp, puede utilizar el Wisp rosa, pudiendo utilizar el Spin Dash mientras lo tiene activado, también se utiliza para mover engranajes. Niveles y Jefes Las fases del juego (así como también los jefes final de fase) se inspirarán en toda la historia de videojuegos de Sonic aparecidos en las consolas principales de sobremesa, los considerados como Videojuegos Canon, dejando de lado los juegos de Game Gear / Master System II, Game Boy Advance y Spin-Offs, siendo enteramente recreadas y con temas musicales re-mezclados y restaurados. Niveles (PS3, Xbox 360, PC) 'Era Clasica' *'Green Hill Zone', de ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' *'Chemical Plant Zone', de ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' *'Sky Sanctuary Zone', de ''Sonic & Knuckles'' Rival *'Metal Sonic', de ''Sonic CD'', en Stardust Speedway Jefe *'Death Egg Robot', de ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' 'Era Dreamcast' *'Speed Highway', de ''Sonic Adventure'' *'City Escape', de ''Sonic Adventure 2'' *'Seaside Hill', de ''Sonic Heroes'' Rival *'Shadow the Hedgehog', de ''Sonic Adventure 2'', en Final Rush Jefe *'Perfect Chaos', de ''Sonic Adventure''. Nota: Sonic no se enfrenta a Perfect Chaos como Super Sonic, sino como el Sonic normal. '' 'Era Moderna' *'Crisis City, de ''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)'' *Rooftop Run (Spagonia), de ''Sonic Unleashed'' *Planet Wisp, de ''Sonic Colors'' Rival *Silver the Hedgehog, de ''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)'', en Crisis City Jefe *Egg Dragoon, de ''Sonic Unleashed''. Nota: Aquí no te lo enfrentas como Sonic the Werehog, sino como el Sonic normal. Jefe Final *Time Eater, en Dimensión Espacio-Tiempo (Sólo VS Jefe Final)' Misiones Hay una gran variedad de misiones, tanto moderno como clásico, hay 48 misiones que deben ser completadas, se deben hacer 3 misiones antes del jefe para conseguir 3 llaves, hay muchos tipos de misiones: *Las misiones de los amigos de Sonic es ayudándote poniéndose en contra depende con que Sonic estés jugando, para saber si es una de los amigos de Sonic la cara del amigo aparecerá. *Las de televisores son de utilizar un poder para llegar a la meta a tiempo. *Las de estabilidad son llegar a la meta a tiempo haciendo varios desafíos que te pide hacer. *Las del doble son que tienes que competir contra tu doble. o sea, llegar a la meta antes que el, las pistas no serán diferentes a las ya jugadas. *Las de velocidad son utilizar algún tipo de estrategia, es decir, utilizar algún objeto para llegar a tiempo a la meta. Niveles (Nintendo 3DS) 'Era Clásica' *'Green Hill Zone, de Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) *Casino Night Zone, de Sonic the Hedgehog 2 *Mushroom Hill Zone, de Sonic & Knuckles Rival *Metal Sonic, de Sonic CD, en Casino Night Zone Jefe *Big Arm, de Sonic the Hedgehog 3 '''Era Dreamcast *'Emerald Coast', de Sonic Adventure *'Radical Highway', de Sonic Adventure 2 Rival *'Shadow the Hedgehog', de Sonic Adventure 2, en Radical Highway Jefe *'Biolizard', de Sonic Adventure 2 'Era Moderna' *'Water Palace', de Sonic Rush *'Tropical Resort', de Sonic Colors Rival *'Silver the Hedgehog', de Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), en Tropical Resort Jefe *'Egg Emperor', de ''Sonic Heroes'' Jefe Final *'Time Eater, '''en' Dimensión Espacio-Tiempo (Sólo VS Jefe Final)' Trama Todo comienza cuando Sonic (Clásico) esta corriendo por Green Hill Zone, cuando de repente el suelo tiembla, Sonic no le toma importancia, pero al poco tiempo aparece el Time Eater. Mientras en la época de Sonic Moderno, sus amigos hacen una fiesta sorpresa para Sonic. Sonic llega y todos dicen "sorpresa", después Tails le regala a Sonic un Chili Dog, pero un extraño impulso manda a volar toda la comida y el Chili Dog. De repente, aparece el Time Eater de un portal, y crea mini-portales que se tragan a los amigos de Sonic; Sonic le hace un Homing Attack, pero el Time Eater lo golpea, noqueándolo. Tails le pide ayuda a Sonic en vano, y es tragado por el portal. Después, Sonic despierta en un mundo blanco, ve Green Hill y va hacia el. Después de salvar a Tails, Sonic menciona que el sitio le parecía extrañamente familiar, Tails responde que no le suena, pero que parecía que le habían sacado todo el color y la vida y que era muy extraño, a lo que Sonic responde que no tanto como salvar a genios de libros mágicos, o salvar a aliens en un parque de atracciones interestelar, y que le importaba mas saber donde están todos, pero Tails apunta a un lugar y dice que ve edificios, pero que tenían un aspecto muy raro, entonces Sonic se va a investigar, cuando aparece Classic Sonic junto a Tails y se dirige al lugar, el cual es Chemical Plant. Después de que ambos Sonics lo cruzan y salvan a Amy, Sonic se junta con Tails, y este dice que que la planta química le sonaba, jamas podría olvidar ese olor, y que el agua rosa lo ponía nervioso, Sonic responde que sentía que ya había estado ahí antes. Mientras, Classic Sonic estaba en Stardust Speedway, cuando aparece Metal Sonic, que destruye el camino, pero Classic Sonic lo golpea y sigue su camino, pero Metal Sonic despierta y empieza a perseguir a Sonic, pero este lo destruye, ganando una Chaos Emerald. Después de Sky Sanctuary y de salvar a Knuckles, ambos Sonics entran en la puerta de jefe, y se ven a través de un cristal. Creyendo que era un espejo, empiezan a peinarse, a revisarse los dientes, hasta que los Sonics ven que su torso es diferente, hasta sospechar que el otro no era su reflejo, pero se oye la voz de Eggman, Modern Sonic reverbera ese nombre, y Classic Sonic se da cuenta de ese no es su reflejo. Acto seguido, Classic Sonic entra en un portal que hay al fondo de la habitación, y Modern Sonic ahí se da cuenta de que había otro Sonic, e intenta entrar también, pero se da un cabezazo. Classic Sonic termina en el Death Egg, donde se encuentra al Death Egg Robot, pero lo derrota. Al final, Sonic esta a punto de irse, pero aparece el Time Eater, que captura a Eggman, y este le pide ayuda a Sonic. Después, ambos Sonics se encuentran, pero los ataca el Time Eater, el cual se va luego, y Classic Tails pregunta donde se fue (Nota: es la primera vez en el juego que aparece Classic Tails). Modern Sonic alega que tienen que encontrar rápido al Time Eater, y el y Classic Sonic van a por las siguientes fases, después de ganar otra Chaos Emerald. Después de Speed Highway y City Escape, donde salvan a Cream y Rouge, Modern Sonic va a Final Rush, donde se encuentra con Shadow y lo enfrenta, dejándolo en el piso, y ganando una tercera Chaos Emerald. Después de Seaside Hill y de el rescate de Espio, los Tails comentan que cuando el Time Eater pasa a través del tiempo, deja a los lugares atrapados en el vació blanco, pero a medida que los Sonics aceleran en el tiempo, les devuelven el color y la vida, a lo que Sonic dice que corrieran hasta que no puedan mas o no habrá futuro. Después de vencer a Perfect Chaos y conseguir otra Chaos Emerald, el Time Eater aparece, e intenta destruir una Chaos Emerald, pero falla y se va, entonces los Tails sacan la conclusión de que necesitan esa Emerald, ademas de las otras, y ahí los Sonics van a buscarla. Después de Crisis City, y de salvar a Blaze, Modern Sonic vuelve al lugar y se enfrenta Silver, lo derrota y consigue la quinta Chaos Emerald. Después de restaurar Rooftop Run, en el cual Vector es salvado, y Planet Wisp, donde Charmy es rescatado, los dos Sonics hacen una carrera por la Chaos Emerald, pero Modern Sonic gana gracias al Sonic Boost. Al rato Sonic se enfrenta al Egg Dragoon, manejado por Modern Eggman. Después de ganar, Eggman es raptado de nuevo por el Time Eater. Poco después, van al Center of Time, donde descubren que Modern Eggman es el que maquino todo eso, con ayuda de Classic Eggman, y Modern explica como llego a esto: Después de Sonic Colors, Eggman se encontraba con Orbot y Cubot, cuando se encuentra con el Time Eater, y descubre su capacidad de borrar el tiempo y espacio, así que va con el y borra la historia de Sonic desde el principio. Después, cuando los Sonics están distraídos, hace que el Time Eater aplaste a los Sonics con una mano, dejándolos inconscientes, pero los amigos de Sonic llegan a apoyarlos, hasta que los dos se transforman en Super Sonics, luchan contra el Time Eater, y lo derrotan, hasta que devuelven a todos hasta la fiesta de cumpleaños, incluyendo a Classics Sonic y Tails. Después, los dos Sonics se les ve platicando, y Classic intenta hacer el Sonic Boost, pero solo logra golpearse en la cabeza, aun así, Modern le aplaude, y segundos después, Classic Sonic y Classic Tails vuelven al pasado. Después de los créditos, se puede ver a los Eggmans atrapados en un limbo blanco, discutiendo de como saldrían de allí. Recepción El juego fue muy bien recibido tanto por los fans de la saga como por los criticos experimentados. Mucha gente dice que gracias a este juego, Sonic volvio a ser bueno, despues de juegos muy odiados por la gente como Sonic the Hedgehog para PS3 y Xbox360. IGN le dio al juego 8.5, IGN le dio un 8.5 diciendo ''"Sonic Generations es en gran parte un juego para los fans más grandes de Sonic" HardGame2 (Español) le dio un 9.0 diciendo "Lo tiene todo para convencer a los que quieran disfrutar con un plataformas de desarrollo en 2D o los que prefieran los delirantes niveles en 3D". Teknoconsolas le dio un 8.7, alabando su banda sonora, jugabilidad y sus escenarios. Meristation le dio un 8.5 y dijo que Sonic Generations era "el mejor título basado en el incombustible erizo de la última década". GamesRadar le dio un 8.0, alabando sus niveles 3D y sus escenas de acción, pero criticó el control a baja velocidad diciendo que "sigue siendo torpe". Generacionpixel le dío críticas mayormente buenas, con una puntuación de 9.1, diciendo que es "el mejor juego de Sonic desde Sonic Adventure 2". Juegos DB un 8.5, alabando su banda sonora y diseño, pero que tenía unos "pequeños fallos". Vandal un le dio un 7.5 a la versión de Nintendo 3DS. 3D Juegos le dío un 8.4, diciendo que Sonic Generations no innova en demasía ni supone ninguna revolución dentro del género, pero es un juego que nos permite recuperar buenos momentos con la mascota de SEGA. Este juego ha sido nominado a dos Golden Joystick Awards: uno al mejor juego de acción del momento, y otro por el nivel de City Escape; según lo publicó SEGA en el Facebook de Sonic el 10/09/2012. Requisitos (Versión de PC) Mínimos *'Sistema Operativo': Microsoft Windows 7/Vista/XP *'Microprocesador': Intel Pentium Dual-Core T4200 (2x2.0GHz) o equivalente de AMD *'Memoria': 2GB en Windows 7/XP y 3GB en Windows Vista *'Placa de Vídeo': NVIDIA GeForce 8800 o ATI Radeon HD 2900 *'Espacio libre en disco': 11 GB Recomendados *'Sistema Operativo': Microsoft Windows 7 *'Microprocesador': Intel Core i5 @ 2.66 GHz o AMD Phenom II X4 @ 3.0 GHz *'Memoria': 3GB *'Placa de Vídeo': NVIDIA GeForce GTX 460 o ATI Radeon HD 6850 *'Espacio libre en disco': 11GB[3] Referencias a otros juegos Sonic the Hedgehog (Mega Drive) *Green Hill retorna. *El acto 1 de Green Hill está basado en el primer acto original de este juego. *Retornan los Badniks Crabmeat, Moto Bug, Buzz Bomber. *En la versión Xbox 360/PS3 en la tienda de habilidades se puede comprar un mando de Sega Genesis donde ahí se puede jugar a este juego. ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' (Mega Drive) *Aparece la fase Chemical Plant en las versiones de Xbox 360, PS3 y PC *Classic Tails proviene de este juego. *La música de la tienda de Omochao es igual a la de uno de los soundtracks del sound test de este juego. *El Death Egg Robot pertenece a este juego. *Classic Sonic posiblemente sea el de Sonic 2 (Va acompañado de Classic Tails). *Aparece la fase Casino Night Zone (Versión de 3DS y DLC en Xbox 360, PS3 y PC). *El Death Egg Robot hace cameos en varios carteles de Speed Highway patrocinando una película. ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles'' *Aparece la fase Sky Sanctuary en las versiones de Xbox 360, PS3 y PC. *Aparece Mushroom Hill Zone (versión 3DS). *Aparece el taladro móvil de Marble Garden en Sky Sanctuary. *La música de los resultados al final de un nivel proviene de este juego. ''Sonic Mega Collection Plus'' (Gamecube, PS2) *La música principal de este juego se puede escuchar en el modo online. ''Sonic Adventure'' (DreamCast, Gamecube, PC) *Aparece la fase de Speed Highway (Versión de PC, PS3 y Xbox360). *En un cartel de Speed Highway patrocinando la película Chao In Space se hace un cameo de Tikal en el título que dice: The Search of Tikal. *El jefe Perfect Chaos aparece en las versiones de PC, PS3 y Xbox360. *El DLC de Casino Night es de este juego (Versión de PC, PS3 y XBOX360). * En la versión de Nintendo 3DS la fase Emerald Coast se basa en este juego. ''Sonic Adventure 2'' (DreamCast, Gamecube, PC) *La fase donde luchas contra Shadow proviene de este juego. *La fase City Escape se basa en Sonic Adventure 2 (Aparece en las versiones de PC, PS3 y Xbox360). * En la versión de Nintendo 3DS aparece el Biolizard jefe de Sonic Adventure 2. * La fase Radical Highway se basa en Sonic Adventure 2 (solo aparece en la versión de Nintendo 3DS). ''Sonic Heroes'' (GameCube, PS2, Xbox, PC) *La fase Seaside Hill se basa en este juego. *La fase Final Fortress aparece en este juego. (Versión de 3DS). * Reaparece en la versión de Nintendo 3DS el Egg Emperor, jefe de este juego. ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2006'' (PS3, Xbox 360) *El rival Silver proviene de este juego. *La fase de Crisis City es de este juego. *Cuanto estas en el mapa si esperas un poco Silver hará las mismas poses de este juego. Sonic Unleashed (PS2, WII, PS3, Xbox 360) * La fase Rooftop Run se basa en este juego (Solo aparece en las versiones de Xbox 360, PS3 y PC). * El jefe de la Era Moderna es el Egg Dragoon, pero esta vez peleamos sin el Werehog diferente al juego original (Solo en las versiones de Xbox 360, PS3 y PC). Sonic Colours (WII, Nds) * Las fases Planet Wisp (en las versiones de PC, Xbox 360 y PS3) y Tropical Resort (en la versión de Nintendo 3DS) se basan en este juego. * Aparecen los Wisp de este juego. Galería (Versión Xbox 360/PS3/PC) Green Hill Sonic-Generations-HD-.jpg|Sonic Moderno y Sonic Clasico en Green Hill Zone Sonic1.jpg green hill.jpg|Sonic cuando escapa del Mega Chopper Sonic Generations - Green Hill - Game Shot - (2).jpg 320px-Zona Green Hill Sonic Generations.png|Green Hill en el mapa H2_03.png|Seaside Hill H2_04.png|Speed Highway H2_0435.png|Sky Sanctuary H2_09.png|Planet Wisp H2_08.png|City Escape H2_10.png|Crisis H2_11.png|Spagonia/Rooftop Run/Orange Roofs H2_01.png|Chemical Plant Galería (Versión 3DS) 320px-Zona_Green_Hill_Sonic_Generations_3DS.png|Green Hill h2_02.png|Casino Night SG_MushroomHill3DS.png|Mushroom Hill Sonic-Generations-3DS-Emerald-Coast-image.png|Emerald Coast h2_05.png|Radical Highway h2_06.png|Water Palace h2_07.png|Tropical Resort SonicGenerations231.jpg|Sonic Moderno en Tropical Resort SonicGenerations234.jpg|Sonic Clásico en Emerald Coast Sonic1Generations3DS271.jpg|Sonic Clásico en Radical Highway (Notese la cabeza de Nights en un edificio) SonicGenerations274.jpg|Sonic Clásico en Water Palace Curiosidades *Originalmente Classic Sonic si iba a tener voz, pero por problemas con el actor de voz, se dejó que Classic Sonic no hablara. *En una escena Sonic dice: "No tanto como rescatar a genios de libros mágicos o salvar a aliens en un parque de atracciones interestelar...", esto hace referencia a Sonic and the Secret Rings y Sonic Colors. *En Speed Highway no contiene la música "At Dawn" como en el juego original, sin embargo se muestra el amanecer tras descender por el edificio. **En esa misma etapa, se ven los nombres de Cream, Blaze, Rouge, Shadow, 123-Omega y los Chao Pets. *Curiosamente en Seaside Hill los Spinners reemplazan a los Egg Flappers. *Los Choppers no estaban presentes en la original Seaside Hill. *Según Tails a él no le suena Green Hill Zone. Esto es incorrecto e ilógico puesto que Tails estuvo varias veces en Green Hill antes de los actos de ''Sonic Generations'', (''Tails Adventure'', ''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'', ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' versión de 8 bits, ''Sonic Drift 2'', ''Sonic Chaos'', ''Sonic Jam'', ''Sonic the Fighters'', ''Sonic Battle'', ''Sonic Advance 3'', ''SEGA Superstars Tennis'', ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'', entre otros). *En la original Crisis City, Sonic es perseguido por un tornado de fuego pero en este juego corre hacia el tornado mientras le lanza autos o rocas siendo lo mismo pero en sentido inverso. *De los personajes rescatados, cinco corresponden a una etapa de un juego donde aparecieron: Knuckles en Sky Sanctuary (''Sonic & Knuckles''), Rouge en City Escape (''Sonic Adventure 2''), Espio en Seaside Hill (''Sonic Heroes''), Blaze en Crisis City ([the Hedgehog (2006)|''Sonic the Hedgehog [2006]]), y Charmy en Planet Wisp ([[Sonic Colors|''Sonic Colours]]'' DS''). *Se tenía pensado que en la escena cuando rescatas a Cream, introducirían a Chocola (su otro Chao, hermano de Cheese) pero fue desechado por razones desconocidas. *Un error en el juego es que deberían haber versiones clásicas de Amy Rose, Knuckles The Echidna y los Chaotix (Espio, Vector y Charmy) ya que aparecieron en la era clásica. *Otra curiosidad es que Seaside Hill representa la era DreamCast en la versión de Xbox 360, PS3 y PC, pero en la version de Nintendo 3DS Egg Emperor (el penúltimo jefe de ''Sonic Heroes'') representa la era moderna. Esto ha generado muchos debates en internet. *En la beta del juego, al principio del acto 2 Sonic decía "Ready? GO!" pero en la versión final no lo hace. *Este juego iba a salir para Wii pero se canceló, lo que causo muchos disgustos. En su lugar lo lanzaron para Nintendo 3DS. *Este es de los muy pocos juegos de Sonic en el que el Dr. Eggman no termina traicionado o incluso aliándose con Sonic para derrotar al antagonista del juego. *Hay animaciones no usadas de Classic Sonic y Modern Sonic bailando. *Es el primer juego en tener voces en español, pero solo el castellano. *Muchos se quejaron de que no pusieran a Perfect Dark Gaia como jefe, ya que era uno de los jefes mas poderosos de la saga junto con Solaris. *En Green Hill Zone en la parte superior hay una Sega Genesis para jugar al ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' de 1991, pero para eso hay que comprar el control en la tienda de Omochao. *Si vas a la galería y presionas el botón "select" por 5 segundos Sonic saltará y caerá dentro de su sombra y te llevará una sala de trofeos ocultos. *En la versión de PS3, Xbox 360 y PC, Classic Sonic tiene color azul claro, sin embargo en la versión de 3DS sigue conservando su color metálico de [[Sonic the Hedgehog (1991)|''Sonic the Hedgehog 1 y ]][[Sonic CD|''Sonic the Hedgehog CD]]. *En City Escape jugando como Sonic clásico en una parte hay unos carteles que dicen "missing" (perdido) con las fotos de Mighty the Armadillo, Fang the Sniper, Ray the Flying Squirrel, Bean the Dynamite y Bark the Polar Bear, haciendo referencia a que estos personajes no aparecen desde hace un largo tiempo. *Cuando salvas a Vector con cualquiera de los dos Sonics te dirá lo mismo, "Gracias Sonic, sabes una cosa, estoy seguro de que hay alguien controlando a ese monstruo". *Cuando IGN probó el juego fue uno de los primeros en encontrar un glitch. *Este juego tiene las músicas de casi todos los juegos de Sonic hasta el 2011, pero no aparecen algunas pocas de juegos que se supone sí son canónicos como ''Knuckles' Chaotix''. Tampoco aparecen canciones de juegos que no son canónicos como ''Sonic Chaos'', ''Sonic Triple Trouble'', ''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'', ''Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing'', entre muchos otros. *Apuntando a la curiosidad anterior, una melodía de ''Knuckles' Chaotix'' suena en alguna parte del juego pero a pesar de eso este juego no se menciona en la música de la galería. *Es raro que Crisis City aparezca en este juego, ya que se supone que en ''Sonic 2006'', Sonic y Elise apagaron la flama del desastre y evitaron que todo sucediera. Otra curiosidad es que Blaze recuerda Crisis City y ésta se lo dice a Sonic después de realizar una de sus misiones. *No se sabe qué pasó exactamente con Cubot y Orbot, sólo se ve un flashback donde el Dr. Eggman los abandona en el espacio tras haber sido derrotado en Sonic Colors, sin embargo, aparecen otra vez en ''Sonic Lost World'''' sin dar una explicación de cómo regresaron. *Muy similar al punto anterior, cuando el juego termina se ve a ambos Eggman quedar encerrados en una habitación donde no existe el espacio-tiempo, pero en [[Sonic Lost World|''Sonic Lost World]] el Dr. Eggman vuelve sin dar una explicación de cómo escaparon, además de que tampoco se dice que le pasó al Dr. Eggman clásico. *Las canciones "Throw It All Away ", "Dreams of an Absolution" y "E.G.G.M.A.N." suenan en el juego de manera instrumental cuando Sonic se acerca a Shadow, a Silver y a la puerta de jefe del Egg Dragoon respectivamente en el mapa de mundo. *En la versión de Nintendo 3DS no aparecen todos los personajes del juego, mientras que en las demás consolas sí salen. *Si durante el gameplay con Classic Sonic no haces nada durante un rato, Sonic hace las animaciones de espera de [http://es.sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_%281991%29 Sonic the Hedgehog (1991)], [http://es.sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_2 Sonic the Hedgehog 2],'' Sonic 3 & Knuckles y [http://es.sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_3D ''Sonic 3D]. *En la versión 3DS es raro que Sonic aparezca en Radical Highway ya que esa misión es de Shadow en ''Sonic Adventure 2''. *Cuando los dos Tails dicen "¡Es Eggman!" y "¡Y Robotnik!", Eggman clásico afirma que ya nunca nadie le llama así, siendo lógico, ya que a partir de ''Sonic Adventure'', se le nombra como Dr. Eggman, su nombre japonés. *En la versión de Xbox 360, PS3 y PC se muestran vídeos de los juegos de las zonas que aparecen en el juego, pero en la versión de 3DS se muestran solo imágenes. *Originalmente el juego iba a ser lanzado para Nintendo DS, PSP, y Wii, además de que iba a aparecer un Sonic para representar a la Era Dreamcast. Claramente la idea de lanzar el juego para Nintendo DS, PSP y Wii fue rechazada, además de que Dreamcast Sonic no fue agregado al juego. *La versión para la consola Nintendo 3DS es la versión mas vacia del juego, debido a que tiene muchos fallos y falta de personajes. *Muy similar al punto anterior, probablemente paso todo esto porque es el remplazo de la versión desechada para la consola Wii y tubieron que hacer el juego muy rápido para que se ponga en venta para el día de lanzamiento del juego. *La versión de la 3ds es la única en toda la saga de Sonic donde Classic Sonic tiene ataques teledirigidos. *Este es el primer juego de Sonic para la Nintendo 3DS. *Todos los desafíos contra los amigos de sonic en la Era Clásica son en carreras. *Tails es el único personaje que compite contra Modern Sonic en una carrera, ya que Knuckles y Amy compiten solo contra Classic Sonic. *Tanto en Sonic & Knuckles como en Sonic Generations, el Death Egg se puede ver en el fondo de Sky Sanctuary. En Sonic & Knuckles, el siguiente nivel es Death Egg Zone, y en Sonic Generations, el siguiente nivel es en la lucha contra el Death Egg Robot, que casualmente tiene lugar en Death Egg. *Los rivales en este juego aparecieron como personajes jugables en Sonic Rivals. *Knuckles es el único rival de Sonic Rivals que solo es amigo de sonic en este juego, ya que los demás son todos rivales que luchan contra Sonic. *La Era Dreamcast es la única época en la que el Dr. Eggman no es un jefe. *Este es el segundo juego 3D de Sonic en donde el Dr. Eggman es el jefe final. *De las 9 etapas principales, 3 de las etapas se basan en los primeros niveles de sus respectivos juegos (Green Hill, City Escape y Seaside Hill). En la versión 3DS tiene Green Hill, Emerald Coast y Tropical Resort (Mushroom Hill es técnicamente una primera etapa, aunque no en el completo Sonic 3 & Knuckles). En menor medida, Crisis City también se considera un nivel inicial (pero en el caso de Silver, y no de Sonic) y Speed Highway (primer nivel de Knuckles). También se puede decir que Radical Highway es un primer nivel debido a ser el primer nivel de Shadow en Sonic Adventure 2. *Cuando se alcanza un rango S en uno de los niveles o jefes en la versión de consola o PC, el color del título se vuelve dorado. *Tanto City Escape como Radical Highway son las primeras etapas de Sonic y Shadow en Sonic Adventure 2, respectivamente. Ambas etapas representaban la Era Dreamcast. *Silver es el único rival o jefe que nunca se enfrenta en su ubicación original en ninguna de las versiones del juego. (Silver lo enfrentas en Crisis City en las versiones de consola y Tropical Resort en la versión 3DS). *Este juego tiene muchas similitudes con Sonic 2006, principalmente porque hay una criatura (Sonic 2006 tenía a Solaris, mientras que Generations tenía a Time Eater) que devora el tiempo y los eventos del juego se borraron en ambos juegos. Casualmente, ambos son juegos de aniversario. *En Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Chemical Plant es la segunda etapa de su juego, casualmente, Chemical Plant también es la segunda etapa en este juego. *Cuatro de los niveles de este juego fueron los primeros niveles en sus juegos originales. Green Hill Zone, City Escape (Hero Story), Seaside Hill (todos los equipos excepto Team Rose) y Crisis City (Historia de Silver). *La batalla contra Silver es la única batala de jefe que fue recreado o reinventado en el juego que no se basó en un penúltimo o último jefe. Metal Sonic, Egg Emperor y Egg Dragoon son jefes de batallas que son penúltimas mientras que Death Egg Robot, Big Arm, Shadow the Hedgehog (Jefe final de la historia de Hero en Sonic Adventure 2) y Perfect Chaos son los jefes finales de sus modos de historia y juegos. *En la versión de consola, cuando se observan los modelos en los perfiles de los personajes, tanto Silver como Rouge tienen las mismas posturas. *Cuando ambos Sonics se transforman en Super Sonic, se puede escuchar una remezcla instrumental del tema de Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I. *Este es el segundo juego principal en presentar a los cuatro personajes principales erizo (Sonic, Amy, Shadow y Silver). Los otros son Sonic 2006 y Sonic Forces. Fonoteca 1.-Main Title: Archivo:Main_Title.ogg Glitches *'Sonic con el Boost dorado:' En el Speed Highway acto 2 consigue 50 rings con la habilidad Super Sonic activada antes de llegar a la persecución de los policías en un rascacielos. Antes de llegar allí transformate en Super Sonic y espera a que te queden 5 Rings. Cuando eso ocurra, sal a la persecución usando el turbo y cuando se acaben los rings Sonic usara el turbo azul mezclado con el turbo de Super Sonic. *'Caída mirando hacia abajo:' En la rampa que tienes que tomar para desafiar a Shadow tendrás que detenerte en el ultimo instante (cuando Sonic esté boca abajo) Esto hará que caiga mirando hacia abajo pero cuando impacte al instante retomará su postura original. *'Super Sonic interrumpido (1):' Cuando estés en un raíl con Sonic moderno y tengas la habilidad de Super Sonic y 50 rings, haz un salto y cuando estés en el aire pulsa el botón de transformarse en Super Sonic. Esto hará que aparezcan las Emeralds pero cuando Sonic caiga al raíl no se transformará. *'Super Sonic interrumpido (2):' (Este glitch funciona con ambos Sonic) Cuando tengas 50 rings busca un enemigo que este a punto de atacarte. Cuando te vaya a atacar pulsa el botón de transformarse. Si lo haces bien el ataque impactará en Sonic cuando las Emeralds aparezcan. Esto hará que Sonic reciba daños pero no se transformará en Super Sonic aunque tenga las Esmeraldas a su alrededor. *'Moon Jump (1):' (Antes de hacer este glitch activa la habilidad Impulso Inicial) Cuando vayas a empezar un acto 2 con Sonic moderno, Espera a que las letras digan ¡YA! Y usa el turbo. Pero justo cuando lo uses salta. Veras que Sonic dará un salto increíblemente alto. Esto sirve para saltar un tramo de la fase. *'Moon Jump (2):' (Necesitas la habilidad Super Sonic) En Seaside Hill Acto 2 transformate en Super Sonic cerca de cualquier playa. Cuando seas Super Sonic acércate al mar (no tanto porque si no te ahogaras) ahora usa el turbo. Si lo haces bien Sonic hará el turbo por encima del mar. Ahora traspasa las boyas para que el Gran Chooper te ataque. Si lo haces bien Super Sonic perderá rings pero no morirá y además, saldrá despedido a una velocidad increíble a las alturas. Desgraciadamente, cuando traspase los límites del escenario perderás una vida. *'Rings Mudos:' Este es un glitch raro. Solo pasa en los actos 1 (Classic Sonic) si tienes suerte, al recoger Rings no se escuchara el clásico sonido del ring. No sonará ningún sonido. La manera de que aparezca este glitch es aleatoria. *'Death Egg ¿Eso es un jefe?:' Esto posiblemente no sea un glitch, sino una ventaja. Cuando estés luchando con Death Egg atacale por la parte trasera para que caiga. En ese momento prepara un Spin Dash. Cuando el Death Egg es atacado al instante vuelve a saltar para que te esté mirando. Pues cuando de ese salto suelta el botón del Spin Dash para que Sonic salga disparado. Lo mas probable es que vuelvas a estar detrás del Death Egg y le puedas volver a atacar sin que el tenga otra oportunidad. *'Fantasma de Silver:' Sitúate entre el portal de Perfect Chaos y Crisis City. Si tienes suerte veras en el suelo la sombra de Silver. *'Sonic Moderno Slow Motion:' En Seaside Hill transformate en Super Sonic y pierde una vida. Cuando oigas la voz de Sonic cuando pierde una vida pausa el juego y da a volver a empezar. Si lo haces bien, Sonic correrá con las piernas moviéndose en Slow Motion. *'Turbo Dorado 2:' en Green Hill Zone acto 2, en la parte de la cueva, si haces el turbo con Super Sonic en los rails y te quedan 5 rings, cuando se destransforme se vera con el turbo dorado. *'Ring Mudo en Planet Wisp:' en el acto 2 de Planet Wisp hay una parte donde hay tres Rings de acrobacia rojos que están entre dos lineas de fuego, pasa por la fila de fuego de arriba y si tienes suerte cuando pierdas rings no sonara. *'Shadow Power Ups:' Este glitch es muy difícil de ver, y es que si Shadow de alguna manera desconocida agarra otro power up en el mismo segundo que agarro el primero, no se sabe como pasa este glitch, pero pasa. *'''Entrar en un cuadrado sin salida: '''en la versión de 3DS en Radical Highway Acto 1: en una parte hay una plataforma que sube y otra que baja justo al lado derecho hay una pared, apégate a la pared mientras subes en la plataforma entraras al cuadrado, pero no se podrá salir. Para salir no habrás más remedio que apretar START y tocar en reiniciar. Navegación Categoría:Juegos Categoría:Videojuegos para Xbox 360 Categoría:Juegos para la 3DS Categoría:Videojuegos para PC Categoría:Juegos de Plataforma Categoría:Juegos para PS3